Kingdom Hearts: El corazón de la oscurirdad
by HeartlessChampy
Summary: La tranquila vida que Sora había recuperado despues de vencer a la organizacion XIII y traer de vuelta Riku esinterurmpida por una carta del Rey. Al mismo tiempo un nuevo enemigo aparece con una misteriosa historia detras de el.
1. Prologo: La reunión

**Kingdom Hearts:**

**El corazón de la oscuridad**

**Prologo.- La reunión**

_Un sabio rey dijo una vez: "Este mundo esta hecho de luz y oscuridad, por lo que no puede existir si uno de esto desaparece" Si esto es cierto, por más que intentemos hacer un mundo donde reine la luz, al final, nos será imposible y lo mismo pasa con la oscuridad. Al concluir, podemos afirmar solo una cosa, la luz y la oscuridad son entidades eternas, y aquellos que siguen tanto la luz como la oscuridad vivirán eternamente dentro de los corazones de estas._

-Así que es en este lugar donde todos ellos terminaron – pensaba un misterioso sujeto vestido con una chaqueta oscura sin capucha, la cual tenia la imagen de un león de color blanco gravada en la parte trasera de esta – el reino de "los olvidados"... – se dijo a sí mismo mientras se detenía para observar a su alrededor.

Aquel lugar era completamente oscuridad, se podría decir que era como entrar a un túnel donde no encontraríamos una luz al final; incluso, la oscuridad era tan profunda que no se podía distinguir ningún sendero que seguir, uno, solo podría seguir caminando hasta encontrarse con alguien o hasta quedar completamente loco por la desesperación de no encontrar nada.

-Debo darme prisa, la misión... – dijo mientras continuaba su camino, sin saber si encontraría a aquellos que buscaba. Al cabo de unos minutos, se empezaron a escuchar unas extrañas voces provenientes de lo más profundo de la oscuridad, las cuales parecían ser arrastradas por el fuerte viento que soplaba más y más fuerte con cada paso que él daba.

-¿Quien eres tu y a que has venido a nuestro mundo? – preguntaron las voces.

-Mi nombre no es importante pero mi propósito aquí si... – contesto el sujeto mientras seguía caminando.

-¿Y se puede saber cual es tu prepósito?

-Estoy buscando... a aquellos que intentaron usar "el reino de los corazones"

Las voces, que parecían estar cada vez mas cerca quedaron en silencio ante la respuesta del sujeto. De igual manera, el viento dejo de soplar y por un momento lo único que se escuchó fueron los pasos de aquel sujeto.

-¿Cómo te has enterado de "ellos"? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? – dijeron las voces al mismo tiempo que el viento volvió a soplar.

-La verdad, no creo que tenga sentido darles esa información pero, se las diré ya que es lo último que escucharan en lo que les queda de vida – dijo mientras aparecía frente a el un keyblade, el cual tomo con su mano derecha.

-Un keyblade, eso quiere decir que tu eres un...

-Veo que aun envueltos en esta profunda oscuridad pediste ver mi arma. En fin, es momento de que me encargue de esta oscuridad – dijo mientras levantaba la punta del keyblade hacía el "cielo" - ¡Destello de oscuridad! – en ese momento, de la punta del keyblade se disparo una pequeña esfera de color morado pálido, la cual al alcanzar una altura de unos 20 metros exploto iluminando todo el lugar con una luz de un color semejante que el de la esfera.

-Y se hizo la luz... – dijo el sujeto mientras volteaba hacía enfrente para observar a las personas que tenia a algunos metros de el – así que eran ustedes, Organización 1 Xemnas y Organización 2 Xigbar...

-Parece que nos ha descubierto – dijo Xigbar mientras tomaba sus armas.

-Puede que sea así... –dijo Xemnas mientras observaba al muchacho, al cual podía ver mas claramente ahora que el lugar se había iluminado –o puede que sea al revés.

La apariencia del muchacho era parecida a la de cualquier humano salvo por sus orejas y ojos. Sus orejas eran un poco alargadas mientras que sus ojos eran un poco rasgados y desprendían un color amarillento semejante al los mismos ojos de los heartless. Fuera de eso, su apariencia era completamente normal, su cabello era largo de color negro, el cual le cubría un poco ambos ojos.

-Que empiece el juego...

El sujeto bajo lentamente el keyblade y con un elegante movimiento lo coloco en dirección a su pierna derecha, como si estuviera esperando a que ellos hicieran el primer movimiento.

-¡Este sujeto se esta burlando de nosotros!

-¡Xigbar, espera! – grito Xemnas pero ya era tarde. En un intento de acabar con el sujeto, Xigbar tomo sus armas y sin pensarlo se lanzo contra el sujeto.

-¡Tonto!, los ataques directos no funcionaran contra mi – dijo mientras levantaba el keyblade y, con un rápido movimiento de su brazo partía en dos a su atacante – todo a terminado para ti...

-Eso crees tú...

No había palabras que describieran con exactitud la mirada de sorpresa que se dibujó en el rostro del sujeto al ver que la figura de Xigbar que había partido a la mitad empezaba a desaparecer y, al mismo tiempo detrás él aparecía Xigbar.

-¿Quién es el tonto ahora? – Dijo Xigbar mientras apuntaba hacia el sujeto con una de sus pistolas - ¡muere! – El ataque de Xigbar fue ineludible para el sujeto el cual, al recibir los disparos contra su brazo cayó de rodillas.

-Maldición... esto me pasa por confiarme.

-Este será tu castigo por haber querido pelear contra nosotros – dijo Xigbar mientras apuntaba directamente a la cabeza del sujeto con una de sus pistolas - ¿algún ultimo deseo antes de que seas tragado por la eterna oscuridad?

-Jajajajaja, yo ¿ser tragado por la oscuridad? Creo que el que esta en esa situación eres tu – dijo el sujeto mientras veía que debajo de Xigbar se empezaba a abrir una puerta hacía la oscuridad, la cual iba absorbiendo poco a poco a Xigbar – en fin debo acabar contigo ahora que tengo la oportunidad.

Xigbar por más que luchaba no podía liberarse de aquella oscuridad que lo había atrapado y que poco a poco lo iba hundiendo. Todo lo que podía hacer era ver como el sujeto le apuntaba con su Keyblade. Poco a poco, extraños destellos de color morado empezaron a aparecer de la punta del Keyblade lo cual significaba solo una cosa...

-Se esta preparando para ejecutar el Ragnarok – pensó Xemnas al ver aquella imagen – si lo logra todo abra acabado para Xigbar.

-¡Ragnarok! – grito el sujeto e inmediatamente de la punta de su arma se disparo un rayo de un color morado oscuro el cual se dirigía directamente hacia Xigbar.

-No lo permitiré – dijo Xemnas quien se interpuso entre el rayo de luz y su compañero, quien solo podía observar sin poder hacer nada.

El grito de dolor de Xemnas resonó por cada rincón de aquel inmenso lugar. Su cuerpo, que yacía en el piso casi calcinado por recibir aquel ataque poco a poco iba desapareciendo ante los ojos de su amigo.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo es que Xemnas fue derrotado de un solo golpe? – se preguntaba Xigbar mientras veía desaparecer a Xemnas

-Despreocúpate, ese no era el verdadero Xemnas – dijo el sujeto mientras se ponía de pie, y al mismo tiempo, la oscuridad que detenía a Xigbar desapareció – el verdadero Xemnas se encuentra por allá – dijo señalando hacía un punto al que la luz no llegaba.

Xigbar sin saber si creerle o no decidió ir a ver si lo que decía era cierto. Y en efecto, en aquel lugar que la luz no alcazaba a iluminar se encontraba arrodillado el cuerpo de Xemnas, que aunque no había recibido el ataque directamente si había sentido el gran dolor que tubo su doble.

-¡Xemnas!, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Xigbar mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Este su... sujeto no es un maestro del key... keyblade común.

-Al parecer, aunque no recibiste directamente el ataque si saliste seriamente dañado – dijo al ver el estado de Xemnas – esta vez... me asegurare de acabar contigo de una vez por todas.

-Esto es malo – pensó Xemnas al ver que aquel sujeto se acercaba poco a poco a ellos – ni hablar tendremos que usar nuestra máxima técnica...

Con una sola mirada de Xemnas hacía Xigbar basto para que este comprendiera la idea de su líder.

-¿Estas listo? – Pregunto Xemnas a Xigbar el cual asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza – bien, entonces empecemos – tras decir esto ambos desaparecieron.

-Aunque se escondan tenga por seguro que los encontrare – dijo el sujeto quien se detuvo un momento a observar el área buscándolos.

-¡Quien se esconde! – Gritaron Xemnas y Xigbar al mismo tiempo – solo te conducíamos a nuestra trampa y ahora que estas donde te queríamos acabaremos contigo.

-Acabar conmigo...

En ese momento, desde la parte superior de aquel lugar empezaron a llover disparos que golpearon toda la superficie del suelo. Era como ver una lluvia de estrellas fugases las cuales impactaban una y otra vez el suelo de aquella área. Al cabo de un tiempo los disparos cesaron y Xemnas y Xigbar volvieron a aparecer.

-¿Lo logramos? – pregunto Xemnas mientras esperaba a que se disipara la cortina de humo que se había formado por la fuerza de impacto que tubo su ataque sobre la superficie del terreno.

-No hay nadie en el mundo que pudiera sobre vivir a nuestro ataque conjunto...

-¿Quieres apostar?

-¿Qué? – Xemnas se quedo paralizado al ver que detrás de Xigbar había aparecido el sujeto listó para atacar - ¡Xigbar, cuidado! – grito Xemnas pero ya era tarde, no había forma de poder impedir lo que estaba apunto de suceder.

-¡Muere! – grito el sujeto mientras levantaba su keyblade y con un rápido movimiento partía a la mitad a Xigbar, quien tras esto simplemente desapareció como lo había hecho antes el doble de Xemnas.

-Xigbar – susurro Xemnas mientras veía desaparecer a aquel miembro de su organización.

El sujeto, quien ya se encontraba en el piso dirigió su mirada hacia Xemnas. Al verlo, sonrió al ver la cara de miedo y desesperación que tenía el en el rostro.

-Tu querías saber mi propósito, bien te lo diré – dijo el sujeto mientras encajaba su keyblade en el suelo – estoy aquí para "reclutar" a aquellos que son de tu organización y darles lo que tu no pudiste.

-Quieres decir que les darás un...

-Si, así es. ¡Yo les daré un corazón! – esta frase sorprendió a Xemnas, quien al oírla descendió y se coloco frente al sujeto – y ahora que he cumplido tu ultimo deseo... acabare contigo.

El sujeto levanto su mano derecha y casi como si fuera una orden un agujero de oscuridad apareció bajo Xemnas y poco a poco lo fue absorbiendo. Xemnas no opuso resistencia, ya estaba demasiado débil como para intentar hacer algo para escapar; lo último que escucho fue la risa de aquel sujeto la cual se burlaba de el y de su patética organización.

-Bien, se que estuvieron observando la pelea desde el principio así que salgan o tendrán el mismo final que su líder y su compañero – tras decir esto varias figuras encapuchadas aparecieron alrededor de el sujeto – es hora de empezar la reunión...

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy lejano. Tres jóvenes leían una carta con una oscura e insólita noticia.

Avance: ¿Quién es este misterioso sujeto que venció a Xemnas y a Xigbar? y ¿Cómo lograra darles un corazón a aquellos que tanto lo buscaron?

¿Tendrá algo que ver la carta con este sujeto? Esto y quizás mas en el próximo capitulo: Capitulo 1: Una carta del destino.


	2. Capitulo 1: Una carta del destino

**Kingdom Hearts:**

**El corazón de la oscuridad**

**Capitulo 1.- Una carta del Destino.**

Habían pasado tan solo un par de horas desde que los rayos del sol tocaron nuevamente la arena de aquella isla pero, se apreciaba claramente todo el movimiento de las personas que vivían en ésta. Por todos lados se escuchaban las inocentes risas de los niños que se dirigían hacía la escuela. También se veía como algunas personas empezaban a abrir sus negocios y otros que ya estaban abiertos empezaban a atender a sus clientes. Pero, si había algo en ese mañana que llamara la atención más que de costumbre eran los gritos de amenazas burlonas que provenían de la otra parte de la isla donde algunos niños se reunían para jugar.

-¡Ya veras cuando te alcance! – gritaba un muchacho de cabello plateado mientras corría por la calida arena blanca de la playa. En su mano, llevaba una espada hecha de madera como las que un niño hace para jugar a los piratas o a los caballeros.

-Si es que me alcanzas – decía entre risas otro muchacho de cabello café mientras corría a unos cuantos metros delante del otro muchacho. Al igual que el otro chico, el también llevaba una espada de madera pero, a diferencia de la del otro chico, esta tenía una pequeña cadena encrestada al mango.

Al alcanzarlo, ambos tomaron su espada y con rápidos movimientos empezaron a luchar uno contra otro. El sonido seco que producían las espadas al impactarse una con la otra solo era borrado por el choque de las olas del mar contra la costa.

-¿Qué pasa Sora? No me digas que ya estas cansado – preguntaba el muchacho peliplateado mientras se detenía un momento a tomar aire. Frente a él, el muchacho de cabello castaño también se había detenido un momento a tomar un poco de aire.

-¿Yo, cansado? Jajaja... deberías verte a ti mismo Riku – contesto burlándose de la situación de su amigo, sin aceptar que el estaba en el mismo estado que él – y bien, ¿ya estas listo para continuar?

-Recuerda con quien estas hablando. Yo siempre estoy listo – contesto el chico peliplateado mientas tomaba su espada y la apuntaba en dirección hacía sora. Este, al ver lo que hacia el peliplateado tomo su espada y tomo su clásica pose de batalla – Oye Sora, hagamos esto más interesante, de seguro sabes de qué estoy hablando ¿verdad?

-Pensé que nunca lo pedirías – contesto Sora, acto seguido imito la misma posición que había tomado el peliplateado.

En ese instante una enorme ola se impacto contra la costa formando entre ellos una delgada pared de agua; en ese momento, de ambos lados de la pared emergió una luz. La luz que emergió del lado de Sora era casi tan brillante como la luz del sol mientras que al que emergió del lado de riku desprendía un brillo un tanto oscuro. Al deshacerse la pared de agua, ambos se arremetieron uno contra otro pero, lo que llevaban en sus manos ya no eran esas simples espadas de madera sino, dos poderosos Keyblades.

El keyblade que usaba Sora era lo más parecido a una llave antigua, salvo que el espacio que dejaban libre los dientes de esta formaban una especie de corona; el mango era la única parte del keyblade que no era plateada, el mango tenía un color dorado y al final de este tenia una pequeña cadena de plata del cual colgaba una pequeña pieza circular del mismo color que la cadena.

En cambio, el Keyblade de Riku no tenia la forma exacta a la de una llave. La parte que se podría decir que era la hoja del sable tenia la forma de una ala de un demonio y al final de esta, al costado de la punta se encontraba una pequeña ala de un angel, haciendo que parecer el arma como una llave; el mango estaba formado por dos alas, una semejante a la de la navaja del arma mientras que la otra era igual al ala del angel, estas estaban al contrario una de la otra. Al final del mango, unido con una un pequeña cadena de plata colgaba un pequeño colgante con el emblema de los sin corazón.

Sora y Riku intercambiaron miradas. Desde que habían vuelto a al isla lo único que habían hecho era luchar con aquellas espadas de madera, explorar aquella isla que había cambiado tanto desde la primera vez que partieron y ser regañados por Kairi por no tener la intención de entrar en la escuela.

Espero que estés listo – dijo Sora al peliplateado quien al escucharlo tomo su clásica posición de combate y esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro. Al ver esto, Sora sujeto con fuerza su arma y se dirigió corriendo hacia Riku quien hizo lo mismo. Al estar cercas el uno del otro empezaron a atacarse con todo lo que tenían. El sonido que ambas armas producían al chocar una con al otra era hacia temblar el piso en donde estaban peleando, aquel sonido era muy similar al sonido que producía una campana al ser agitada por el viento.

Al mismo tiempo, pero en un lugar distante. Una muchacha pelirroja escuchaba perfectamente el sonido de la pelea mientras que escribía varias veces el nombre de su amado por toda la hoja de aquel cuaderno que él le había regalado.

Ya habían pasado mas de dos semanas desde que Sora y Riku habían vuelto a la isla, peor para los tres todo seguía siendo igual. Sora y Riku se la pasaban peleando mañana y tarde, mientras que Kairi se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo al lado de la persona que por tanto tiempo había esperado.

-Me pregunto –pensaba la muchacha mientras veía el mar desde la ventana del salón de clases – ¿es necesario que ellos sigan peleando? El enemigo ya fue vencido, la paz regreso... ¿porque deben seguir peleando?...

El enfrentamiento que habían tenido los muchachos había terminado desde algunas horas. Poco a poco, la fresca brisa del mar que golpeaba a los paseantes les indicaba que el sol estaba por ponerse. Así mismo, empezaban a aparecer estrellas en el oscuro manto celeste, el cual se oscurecía cada vez más.

En la costa. Sora y Riku veían como empezaba a desaparecer la poca luz que quedaba y como poco a poco las sombras de la noche empezaban a tomar escalofriantes y tenebrosas formas.

-Al final... nada cambio – dijo el peliplateado mientras volteaba su cabeza al cielo y observaba las estrellas – todo siegue igual.

-Si – contesto Sora sin apartar la mirada del mar, como si estuviese esperando a que pasara algo – aunque... es bueno regresar a casa – dijo Sora volteando a ver de reojo a aquella isla en la que el había jugado desde niño con Kairi, Riku y sus demás amigos.

El peliplateado asintió solo moviendo la cabeza y al igual que Sora no dejo de ver al mar. Pasados unos minutos, a Sora le pareció oír que alguien lo llamaba desde la costa. Al principio no pudo distinguir muy bien la voz que provenía de la costa debido a los fuertes rugidos que producían las olas al chocar en la costa.

Al acercarse un poco pudo distinguir que la voz que lo llamaba era la de su vieja amiga Kairi, por lo que le hizo una señal a Riku para que lo siguiera hasta la playa.

Cuando Sora y Riku llegaron a la playa pudieron ver claramente a Kairi. La muchacha vestía una larga falta la cual estaba sujetada a su cadera, una blusa de color blanco con una pequeña flor la cual se encontraba en la mitad de esta, también llevaba colgando de su cuello un pequeño collar que sujetaba al una la pequeña figura de una fruta papoui que le había regalado Sora unos días antes.

Al verlos, la muchacha corrió hacia ellos tropezando un poco con la arena.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Kairi? – pregunto Sora, que al igual que la chica se dirigió corriendo hacia ella. Al verla mas cerca Sora noto que la chica traía consigo una botella la cual sujetaba fuertemente con ambas manos mientras se abría paso hacia los muchachos.

-Es un mensaje de su... – en su prisa, Kairi tropezó con una roca la cual estaba oculta en las sombras. Kairi estaba apunto de caer al piso cuando alguien había detenido su caída. Al abrir los ojos, vio q Sora se había lanzado hacía ella y había logrado atraparla antes de que cayera.

Riku, quien había seguido de lejos a Sora se acerco a sus amigos, los cuales ni cuenta se dieron de que él estaba ahí.

-Ehem, ehem – aclaro su voz el peliplateado con la intención de romper la burbuja de fantasía en la que Sora y Kairi habían entrado. Al escucharlo, ambos se pusieron de pie un poco ruborizados ante la escena que habían tenido frente a su amigo.

Kairi, tras ponerse de pie y dar las gracias a Sora por haberla atrapado se dispuso a enséñale la botella que llevaba en los manos a los muchachos. Al verla, Sora destapo el corcho y saco con cuidado el delicado pedazo de pergamino que ésta contenía.

-¿Qué es lo que dice? – Pregunto Riku al ver como su amigo intentaba leerlo.

-Es inútil – replico Sora bajando el trozo de pergamino – con esta oscuridad no puedo leer nada de lo que tiene escrito – Sora dejo la carta por un momento y le dirigió una mirada interrogativa a Kairi - ¿De donde sacaste esto?

-Sonara extraño pero, - dijo encogiéndose de hombros y señalando con un dedo a la playa – juraría que escuche los ladridos de Pluto en la playa.

-¿Y es ahí donde la encontraste? – Pregunto Riku mientras intentaba ver algún movimiento sospechoso sobre la superficie de la arena.

-Si, así fue – contesto mientras volteaba a ver a Sora quien nuevamente intentaba leer la carta – Tal vez, deberíamos esperar a mañana para saber que dice – sugirió Kairi, quien empezaba a temblar debido a la helada brisa que empezaba a rodearlos.

No podemos perder tiempo - dijo Sora apretando fuertemente la carta – si ha llegado un mensaje del rey hasta aquí debe de ser por que esta sucediendo algo...

Sora no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento la carta, que Sora seguía apretando fuertemente, empezó a despedir una tenue luz sobre la cara del pergamino donde se encontraba el escrito y, una por una empezaron a iluminarse cada una de las letras.

Al notar esto, Sora coloco la carta frente a él y con una voz fuerte y clara empezó a leer lo que tenía escrito.

_Queridos amigos:_

_Me gustaría que el motivo de esta carta fuera únicamente para saber como se encuentran pero, me temo que solo les traigo malas noticias._

_Durante los últimos meses, han estado sucediendo extraños acontecimientos referentes a los "Sin corazón". Al principio pensamos que los "sin Corazón" estaban nuevamente bajo el control de Maléfica pero, me temo que la situación es completamente diferente en esta ocasión._

_En las ocasiones pasadas, los "sin corazón" nos atacaban bajo el mando de Maléfica y de la Organización pero ahora, parece que actúan bajo conciencia propia, ya que no solo atacan a nosotros, ¡sino que también hemos visto que se atacan a ellos mismos!_

_Por el momento no puedo darles mas información, debido a que no quiero que nadie, más que ustedes se entere de lo que esta pasando. Una vez más les pido humildemente su ayuda para poder detener a quien o quienes están provocando esto. _

_Espero contar con su ayuda sin mas que decir me despido._

_Su majestad el Rey Mickey Mause. _

_P.D.: La puerta se abrirá después de que transcurran 24 horas de haber recibido esta carta. Tratare de contarles con mas detalles lo que esta pasando cuando los vea aquí en el castillo. Siento mucho tener que involucrarlos nuevamente en un asunto como este..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Mientras tanto. Al mismo tiempo pero en otro lugar. El muchacho q había vencido a Xemnas y a Xigbar momentos atrás veía las figuras encapuchadas q se encontraban a su alrededor. Al verlas, una por una bajaron la capucha que cubría su rostro y empezaron a presentarse.

-Organización III Xaldin – dijo un sujeto alto, de cabello largo de color negro, del cual colgaban grandes rastras por la parte delantera y trasera de su cabeza. En su rostro lo que más sobresalía eran sus patillas, las cuales terminaban en un pequeño triangulo q casi alcanzaba su nariz.

-Organización IV Vexen – siguió otro, este tenía el cabello completamente lacio el cual le llegaba un poco más lejos que los hombres de color rubio.

-Organización V Lexaeus – dijo un sujeto alto y fornido q se encontraba a la derecha del miembro anterior. A diferencia de los miembros anteriores este tenía el cabello corto aunque desordenado de un color castaño claro – ya me he presentado. Ahora dime ¿Quién demonios eres? Y ¿Cuál fue tu motivo para acabar con esos dos? – dijo refiriéndose a los miembros que aquel extraños sujeto había eliminado momentos atas.

-No estas en posición de hacer preguntas – respondió el muchacho mientras echaba una pequeña mirada a su brazo izquierdo – te aconsejo que cambies tu actitud... amenos que quieras terminar como ellos.

-¡Miserable! – Lexaeus estaba apunto de lanzar un golpe en contra del sujeto cuando, de entre todos los encapuchados que se encontraban alrededor salió uno, el cual se interpuso entre Lexaeus y el misterioso joven.

-Te recomiendo que te tranquilices Lexaeus – dijo mientras detenía el puño de su compañero – Este sujeto ya acabo con nuestro líder y con Xigbar pero, si quieres ser el siguiente no te detendré.

Lexaeus miró con seriedad a su compañero, y tras una rápida mirada al misterioso joven bajo su brazo y se tranquilizo.

-Además – dijo el encapuchado mientras se descubría el rostro – el ha venido desde muy lejos para ofrecernos algo, lo menos que podemos hacer es escucharlo.

-Veo que sabes controlar las cosas – dijo el joven – ya veo porque fuiste quien empezó el complot para tomar el control de la organización. Si no me equivoco, tú nombre es Marluxia o ¿no?

-Hehehe – rió burlonamente el pelirosa – veo que mi reputación me ha seguido hasta un lugar como este.

-Digamos que he investigado un poco la historia de todos – contesto el joven – Pero lo que me trae aquí es lo que Xemnas no pudo darles.

El joven dio unos cuantos pasos hacía enfrente y, con un elegante movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer diez corazones; los cuales se colocaron frente a cada uno de los miembros de la organización.

-Estos, ¿serán nuestros corazones? – Dijo Marluxia estirando su mano para coger el corazón – pero, ¡estos son falsos! – exclamo al ver que su mano atravesaba aquel objeto que tanto había deseado.

-Esta es solo la imagen de lo que les espera si cooperan conmigo – dijo mientras desaparecía las imágenes de los corazones del mismo modo del que las apareció – pero se los garantizo, juren lealtad a mi rey y su deseo mas grande se cumplirá.

Los miembros de la organización intercambiaron miradas mientras que el misterioso joven solo contemplaba en silencio los movimientos de los encapuchados. Tras unos cuantos minutos, cada uno de los miembros descubrió su rostro en muestra de que aceptaban la oferta del muchacho.

En ese momento una nueva y extraña silueta apareció a unos cuantos metros detrás del misterioso muchacho. Al darse cuenta, este se dio la vuelta y observo a una muchacha que empezaba a entrar a la zona que el había iluminado al iniciar su combate.

-Llegas tarde – dijo el muchacho mientras se acercaba a el una muchacha.

---------------------------------------

Adelanto: ¿Quién es esta muchacha y que relación tiene con aquel enigmático muchacho? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el extraño comportamiento de los "Sin corazón"? Las respuestas a esto y mas en el próximo capitulo: Capitulo 2: La Captura.


	3. Capitulo 2: Captura, batalla bajo la pue

**Kingdom Hearts:**

**El corazón de la oscuridad**

**Capitulo 2.- Captura, batalla bajo la puerta de la oscuridad.**

Esa noche, Sora no pudo borrar de su mente todo aquello que había leído en al carta que el rey les había mandado. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando en todos los reinos que el había visitado? Y ¿Por que al Rey le preocupaba que esa carta cayera en malas manos¿Acaso habría alguien que estuviera vigilando cada movimiento del Rey? Todas estas preguntas y más entraban a su mente; mas, no se quedaban mucho tiempo ya que eran reemplazadas rápidamente por otras preguntas y pensamientos acerca de la carta que, en esos momentos seguía sujetando fuertemente con su mano derecha.

"Algo demasiado extraño debe estar pasando, algo demasiado extraño y peligroso que hasta el hecho de mandar una carta resulte riesgoso" – pensó Sora, mientras se recostaba boca arriba sobre su cama, llevándose la carta a la cara para verificar si no se había olvidado de leer un fragmento de esta – Esto es inútil – replico Sora con enfado mientras retiraba la carta de su rostro. Era la séptima vez que él leía la carta y aun no podía encontrar una sola pista escrita entre líneas que diera más información sobre lo que estuviese pasando. "Debo estar loco" – pensó Sora mientras se echaba boca abajo y recargaba su cara profundamente en la almohada.

Afuera, las nubes se habían empezado a juntar unas con otras y se podía sentir en el fresco aire nocturno que una fuerte tormenta se aproximaba lentamente. El mar, había empezado a rugir fuertemente como si estuviese prediciendo una gran catástrofe. Sora, aun oyendo todo esto, se empezó a quedar dormido mientras que en su cabeza solo quedaba un pensamiento.

"Dentro de de unas cuantas horas... sabremos lo que esta pasando"

--------------------------------------

Mientras tanto. Toda la atención que habían prestado los encapuchados a aquel muchacho pasó a la hermosa joven, que ya se encontraba a no más de un metro del muchacho. La muchacha tenía el cabello largo y rizado de un color rosado, el cual resaltaba bajo la cada vez más débil luz de aquel lugar; sus ojos eran de un lila tan claro que se veían perfectamente. Su ropa, a diferencia de la del muchacho que era una chaqueta abierta de por el medio; era un poco diferente. Su chamarra, en vez de tener un cierre para abrirse y cerrarse, tenía un par de correas que recorrían casi toda la parte del pecho. La chamarra terminaba a unos cuantos centímetros sobre su ombligo (haciendo que quedara descubierta gran parte de su abdomen). Detrás de la chamarra llevaba un símbolo semejante al del muchacho, salvo que en lugar del león, aparecía la imagen de un caballo, toda la chamarra con excepción del símbolo era de un color negro uniforme. También llevaba una pequeña falda del mismo tono y color que la chamarra.

-Llegas tarde – dijo el muchacho, al cual se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro la cual no duro mucho – pensé que no encontrarías el lugar – dijo en un tono de burla que no pareció molestar a la muchacha.

-Lo siento, Lein – se disculpo está agachando un poco la cabeza – pero, es que lo que me has encargado no era nada fácil, me ha costado mucho tiempo y aun así, no estoy segura de que lo halla hecho bien – dijo con un tono de timidez en su voz, al cual el muchacho respondió fulminándola con una mirada de indiferencia.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que la mirada de Lein se apartara de la muchacha y pasara hacía la tenue luz que, poco a poco se empezaba a apagar.

-En fin, – dijo el muchacho soltando un largo y profundo suspiro – tendré que buscar a otra persona que se encargue de ese trabajo – al decir esto, Lein miro de entrecejo a la muchacha, la cual se había puesto roja de coraje. La cara de la muchacha había perdido su claro color de tez y, en su lugar, parecía que habían reemplazado su cabeza por un tomate, tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados y su mirada despedía un sentimiento de desprecio hacía el muchacho. -¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunto Lein haciendo se el ignorante.

-¡En que momento dije que no había logrado conseguir lo que me pediste! – Gritó muy disgustada la muchacha, la cual atrajo aun mas la atención de todos los miembros de la organización que, desde que llego no habían apartado la mirada de ella - ¡Dije que se me había hecho difícil, no que se me había hecho imposible¡Aquí tienes la prueba! – Rápidamente, la muchacha le lanzo a Lein una pequeña bolsa de piel, la cual despedía de su interior un extraño y tenue brillo azul.

Al tomarla y abrirla, de inmediato una sonrisa maligna se dibujo en la cara de Lein. Lein tardo unos segundos en reaccionar completamente y, tras esto metió con cuidado su mano izquierda dentro de la bolsa y saco, con mucha delicadeza un pequeño bulto de color azul.

Vexen, quien se había acercado un poco para ver mejor lo que Lein sostenía con tanta emoción en su mano, soltó un gran grito de sorpresa al ver, que lo que sostenía el muchacho con al mano era un pequeño corazón el cual despedía un resplandor de color azul zafiro.

Lein quien ya se había percatado de Vexen, se voltio y levanto el corazón frente a todos los demás miembros para que pudieran apreciarlo mejor. El corazón era como ya había visto Vexen de un azul zafiro y, alrededor de esté, girando en lo que parecían pequeñas orbitas habían pequeños cristales plateados que parecían aumentar la luminosidad del corazón.

-Obsérvenlo bien – grito Lein a los demás miembros para llamar aun más su atención – para aquellos que sirvan a nuestro propósito la recompensa será, como pueden ver muy provechosa – entonces, bajando el corazón que sostenía con la mano derecha y, volteando a ver a la chica de cabello rosa susurro – nuestro ejercito, al igual que hace años se esta volviendo a armar.

Tras esto, Lein volvió a meter el pequeño corazón a la bolsa y sin decir nada se la arrojo a la muchacha pelirosa. La muchacha, a al cual ya se le había pasado por lo visto el enojo, atrapo la bolsa y se la colgó a la altura de al cadera. Después sin decir nada, empezó a caminar hacía el muchacho y, con una rapidez increíble tomo el brazo derecho de este y se puso a revisarlo.

-Me preguntaba porque no tomaste el otro corazón con tu brazo derecho – dijo con preocupación mientras le revisaba el brazo el cual a simple vista parecía completamente normal – dime¿se ha debilitado el hechizo que te puse antes de venir a este lugar? – Lein no se molesto en responder, tan solo movió su cabeza ocultando su cara la cual se había puesto un poco roja – aun te comportas como cuando éramos niños – dijo con una pequeña risa mientras apartaba sus manos del brazo del muchacho – pero, incluso un niño que ha perdido lo que tu sabría como comportarse.

Lein no supo que decir, tan solo asintió lentamente con al cabeza. En ese momento las manos de la muchacha se dirigieron hacia su cara y con un fuerte tirón hizo que la cara de Lein quedara muy cerca de la suya. Entornes, ella empezó a apartarle el cabello que cubría un poco su ojo derecho y empezó a examinarlo.

Tu ojo – dijo susurrándole casi al oído – esta cambiando... vuelve a su color original – al decirlo, Lein se llevo rápidamente su mano derecha hacia el ojo, ocultándolo de miradas indeseadas. – Lo siento, parece que no he podido eliminar por completo el rasgo huma... – Lein tapó la boca de la chica con la mano que le quedaba libre, ya que a no mas de unos cuantos pasos de ellos había aparecido Marluxia; el cual parecía tener un gran interés en su conversación.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? – pregunto sarcásticamente Lein sin apartar sus manos de la chica y de su ojo.

-No, nada en particular – contesto mientras le dirigía una sarcástica sonrisa al muchacho – es solo que me pareció ver un destello amarillento proveniente de este lugar, pero creo que mis ojos se equivocaron – tras decir esto, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacía sus compañeros, pero antes de llegar con ellos se voltio y dijo – espero que pronto nos digas lo que tendremos que hacer...

-Supongo que tendrás que decírselos ahora ¿no crees? – Dijo la muchacha a Lein, quien ya había quitado su mano de su boca – será mejor para nuestros planes actuar en este momento, ahora que ya vieron cual será su premio.

-Si, tienes razón Krihistine – contestó Lein.

Tras esto Lein guardó un profundo silencio y, sin apartar su mano de su ojo se dirigió dando grandes zancadas hacía los encapuchados. Al llegar frente a ellos, levanto su mano libre haciéndole una señal para que le prestaran atención, la cual no fue necesaria pues desde que Marluxia había vuelto ellos no habían hecho otra cosa más que observarlo a él y a Krihistine. Hecho esto, lanzo una fuerte mirada con su ojo descubierto a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la organización.

- Escuchen, ya les he dicho porque estoy aquí y cual será su recompensa pero, aun no les he dicho como se la ganarán – en ese momento la tenue luz que iluminaba aquella escena se desvaneció y la oscuridad volvió a absorber aquella pequeña área en la que se encontraban pero, aun así la voz de Lein no parecía disminuir – la primera misión, que le tengo asignada para dos de ustedes será - en ese momento, en medio de la oscuridad los miembros de la organización vieron claramente como el ojo que Lein tenía descubierto se empezaba aparecer frente a ellos – que me traigan una llave... pero no cualquier llave... necesitamos la "llave del destino" – al decir, en al dirección donde había aparecido el ojo de Lein, justo a su lado derecho apareció la silueta de otro ojo pero, a diferencia del otro que era de color rojo como el fuego, el otro despedía un color completamente amarillo sin rasgos de pupila.

------------------------------------------------

Aunque ya habían pasado varias horas desde que había amanecido. Las nubes de tormenta, que no se habían despejado desde la noche anterior seguían bloqueando completamente el sol. La brisa marina se había convertido en un fuerte viento huracanado que se hacia mas fuerte con cada hora que, según Sora, se acercaba el momento en el que se abriría la puerta.

Esta tarde, Sora y los demás se reunieron nuevamente en el punto donde Kairi les había dicho que encontró la carta, esperando ver alguna señal del acontecimiento que tendría lugar en algunos momentos. Kairi, que sujetaba fuertemente el regalo que le había dado Sora veía con preocupación a su alrededor y, de vez en cuando muy discretamente se volteaba a ver a su amado, pidiendo en silencio que él estuviera fuera de peligro. Riku, por otro lado seguía con la mirada clavada en el horizonte, esperando a que el sol abandonara su escondite y empezara a ser tragado por el inmenso mar.

-Esta empezando – dijo Riku al ver que, por debajo de las nubes un gigantesco orbe de color rojo/naranja empezaba a moverse hacia el mar.

-No tardara mucho...

Los tres jóvenes fijaron su vista en el sol, el cual era tragado poco a poco por el mar. Unos momentos antes de que desapareciera el sol unas cuantas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer y junto con ellas una fuerte ráfaga de aire lleno el ambiente. Entonces, justo frente a ellos; al mismo tiempo que el sol se perdía en el horizonte; un enorme as de luz cayó del cielo y, tras desaparecer, dejo marcada en el suelo la silueta de una cerradura.

-Esa debe ser la entrada – Dio un par de pasos hacía enfrente y cuando estuvo seguro de que se encontraba a una distancia favorable llamó a su Keyblade, el cual apareció a unos centímetros de su mano derecha rodeado de algunos cuantos destellos de luz. Al tomarlo, inmediatamente Sora lo apunto hacía donde momentos atrás había caído el haz de luz – ya es hora...

-¡No te dejaremos que lo hagas!

Sora giro su cabeza instintivamente hacia donde había escuchado aquellas voces pero, en ese momento una enorme ola lo derribó y con una gran fuerza lo arrastro hasta la orilla. Al verlo, Riku y Kairi se acercaron rápidamente para socorrerlo.

-¡Sora¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Riku al mismo tiempo que hacia aparecer su Keyblade.

-Esas voces... una de ellas me resulta muy familiar...

-Pero¿Estas seguro de eso? – Sora asintió con la cabeza mientras que Riku y Kairi lo ayudaban a ponerse de pie.

En ese instante, detrás de ellos aparecieron tres sujetos encapuchados, uno de los cuales parecía ser e líder. Al verlos, Sora reconoció de inmediato aquellas vestimentas; se trataba de la misma ropa que todos en La Organización XIII usaban, aquella túnica con capucha de color negro.

-Parece que nos ha reconocido.

-Bueno, tenía que ser así, de lo contrario todo estoy seria muy aburrido ¿no lo crees Demyx?

En ese momento Sora recordó perfectamente de quien era una de las voces que había escuchado antes. La voz masculina, pertenecía a aquel miembro de la organización al que se había enfrentado tiempo atrás en Hallow Bastion; el miembro numero IX Demyx. Pero la otra voz, aunque Sora sabía que la había escuchado antes no lograba recordar de quien era. Pero había algo que desconcertaba aun más a Sora y era el tercer sujeto, aquel que al parecer lideraba a los otros dos. Desde su aparición no había dicho no hecho nada, solo se había quedado observando a Sora y a sus amigos.

-¿A que han venido aquí? – pregunto Sora mientras tomaba su keyblade y apuntaba con él a los encapuchados. En eso, Kairi tomo por el hombro a Sora y le dijo que mirara hacía el cielo. El, al hacerlo se llevo una terrible sorpresa. Sobre ellos se había abierto un enorme vortex de oscuridad. El cual al parecer se había tragado las enormes nubes de tormenta que hasta hace unas horas habían sobrevolado el cielo de la isla. -¿Qué significa esto? – pregunto con furia mientras volvía su mirada hacia los encapuchados.

-Vaya parece que el pequeño niño se ha enojado, quizás deberíamos mostrar nuestros rostros por educación – dijo una de los encapuchados mientras se retiraba la capucha y dejaba ver su rostro. El cabello de la joven era corto y rubio, peinado hacia atrás del cual, se desprendían dos mechones de su cabello uno a cada extremo, los cuales también caían hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Un fuerte estremecimiento golpeo a Sora cuando vio el rostro de la muchacha. Ese cabello, ese rostro, esos ojos pero sobre todas esas cosas era esa sonrisa antipática y burlona que se proyectaba en su rostro la que lo hacía pensar que no era la primera vez que se tenían frente a frente.

-¿Que pasa¿Acaso el pequeño Sora no recuerda quien soy? Oh¿como pudiste olvidarme? Después de todos los divertidos momentos que pasamos juntos en el castillo Oblivion, ohh creo que voy a llorar – la muchacha se llevo las manos al rostro y siguiendo con su actuación empezó a limpiarse los ojos.

Demyx, quien ya se había quitado la capucha dio unos cuantos pasos al frente. Al verlo, Sora tomo su acostumbrada pose de pelea acompañado de Riku quien al igual que él estaba listo para pelear.

-Tranquilícense, no hemos venido a pelear... o al menos aun no. Además, no nos hemos visto en un buen tiempo, porque no bajan las armas y nos sentamos un rato a platicar.

-¿Cuál es el motivo para que estén aquí¿Qué se trae Xemnas entre manos esta vez? – Demyx y la chica intercambiaron una breve mirada y tras esto ambos volvieron su mirada hacia Sora y compañía, ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-La verdad, - dijo la muchacha llevando su mano hacia su frente, adoptando una posición filosófica – es que Xemnas ha pasado a la historia; de eso se ha encargado nuestro nuevo compañero – dijo señalando con el pulgar al tercer encapuchado que seguía sin moverse. – Además fue el también quien nos ha dado lo que tanto habíamos ansiado...

Sora y Riku dejaron de prestar atención a lo que decía la muchacha y, ambos se enfocaron en el encapuchado que, según escucharon había acabado con Xemnas. A simple vista el sujeto no tenía ninguna diferencia con los otros dos que lo acompañaban, pero como bien sabía Sora "debajo de esa capucha se podría encontrar el mismísimo diablo".

-En fin, – dijo Demyx al notar la esencia de atención de Sora y los demás al discurso de su compañero – la razón por la que hemos venido Larxane y yo es para recuperar la "llave del destino". Así que Sora, si eres tan amable de dárnosla.

-No se de que están hablando – dijo con firmeza – pero, aunque la tuviera no se las entregaría sabiendo que están planeando algo con ella – Sora dio un par de pasos hacía adelante y después dio un rápido vistazo a Kairi, quien se había quedado callada desde que le había indicado a Sora el estado del cielo. –Kairi – dijo con la voz entre cortada mientras volvía a mirar a Demyx y a Larxene – quiero que te alejes lo mas que puedas de aquí. Riku y yo nos encargaremos de lidiar con estos sujetos.

Kairi no objeto nada y a la primera oportunidad que tuvo se dio la vuelta y se echo a correr. Larxene, al ver esto se dispuso a intentar atraparla pero; gracias a la intervención de Riku, quien lanzó unos cuantos disparos hacía ella; logro detenerla antes de que se acercara lo suficiente a Kairi.

-Parece que esta vez va en serio, Larxene.

-No hay duda de eso, en fin; ¿con cual de los dos te enfrentaras Demyx? Por que si me preguntas a mí, me gustaría enfrentarme a Sora y hacerle recordar todos los momentos que pasamos en el castillo Oblivion.

-En ese caso dejare que te enfrentes a el, mientras yo me ocupo de el que tuvo una vez uno de los corazones mas cercanos a la oscuridad. Después de todo, siempre supimos que terminaríamos peleando contra el tarde o temprano.

Al decir esto, Demyx levanto su mano hacia el aire tal y como lo había hecho antes cunado se enfrento a Sora en Hallow Bastion; inmediatamente sobre la palma de su mano apareció una guitarra de color azul. Al mismo tiempo, en las manos de Larxene habían aparecido pequeñas esferas las cuales se situaron entre sus dedos las cuales, segundos después se convirtieron en kunais.

Al ver esto, Sora y Riku tomaron fuertemente sus keyblades y, con un rápido movimiento se pusieron en marcha para encarar a sus oponentes. El primero en llegar con su oponente fue Riku, quien ya había partido a la mitad un par de clones de agua que Demyx había hecho aparecer al tocar unas cuantas notas con su guitarra. Por otro lado, Sora había empezado a atacar a Larxene con feroces golpes de su keyblade, pero al parecer la chica los esquivaba sin ningún problema gracias a su gran velocidad.

-¿Que pasa Sora? Que yo recuerde eras mas veloz y tus ataques eran mas certeros, no me digas que estas siendo caballeroso conmigo.

-¡CALLATE!!!! – grito con enfado al tiempo que Larxene hacía una pirueta para esquivar otro de sus ataques. No sabía que era, si la sonrisa burlona que la chica ponía cuando lo veía o las entupidas bromas pero, de un modo otro ella hacía que Sora perdiera por completo el control.

-Ahora es mi turno, prepárate Sora.

Sora había bajado la guardia, lo cual le dio la oportunidad a Larxene de acercarse y propiciarle una gran cadena de golpes los cuales pareciesen no tener fin. Al final, la chica lanzo tres kunais justo a los pies de Sora, tras esto levanto la mano y dijo:

-Relámpagos de caza – Un instante después de terminar la oración tres enormes luces cayeron sobre los kunais, los cuales al ser tocados por la luz explotaron, lanzando a Sora unos cuantos metros hacía atrás.

-"Maldición, esto pasa por distraerme" – Pensó Sora mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. En eso, justo por encima de su hombro pasó volando un kunai. –Creo que fallaste – dijo con un tono de satisfacción mientras se ponía de pie y volvía a colocarse en su posición de combate habitual.

-De hecho... se lo estaba pasando a mi "hermana"

De repente, Sora giro la cabeza y se llevo una terrible sorpresa. Justo en ese momento venía hacia él a gran velocidad el mismo Kunai que Larxene le había lanzado momentos antes. Con algo de suerte, Sora logró esquivar el kunai; el cual fue a parar justo a los pies de la rubia.

-Pero, como – murmuro Sora mientras volvía la mirada hacía el lugar de donde había venido el ataque – ¿acaso es un clon? – pregunto Sora al ver que, justo detrás de el a unos cuantos metros se encontraba lo que parecía una copia de Larxene. Fue entonces que entendió que el primer ataque solo fue una distracción para tomarlo por sorpresa después con un ataque por la retaguardia.

-Veamos como te las arreglas para escapar de 5 kunais – dijo Larxene mientras colocaba los cuchillos entre sus dedos; del mismo modo la contraparte que se encontraba detrás de Sora imitaba los mismos movimientos.

No había escapatoria. Aunque Sora lograra esquivar todos los cuchillos, el sabía que ambas Larxenes los recogerían y volverían a lanzárselos antes de que pudiera moverse nuevamente.

-"No tengo opción tendré que hacerlo" – pensó Sora mientras echaba un vistazo a ambas direcciones – "la única opción que se me ocurre es bloquearlos, pero si hago eso entonces...

-Aquí vamos – grito Larxene al momento que lanzo los kunais.

-"Es ahora o nunca" – Sora arrojo su keyblade contra los cuchillos que la Larxene que tenía enfrente le había lanzado, haciendo que estos chocaran y cayeran al piso antes de alcanzarlo. Después, con un rápido movimiento de su mano llamo a su keyblade el cual apareció frente a el y, tras esto arremetió un fuerte golpe contra los cuchillos que quedaban.

-Buen truco... pero este es mejor. ¡Relámpagos de caza!!!

Como la vez anterior, varios ases de luz cayeron sobre los kunais, los cuales, hicieron explosión antes de que Sora pudiese repelerlos del todo.

Riku, que hasta ese momento seguía luchando contra Demyx trato de ir y socorrer a su amigo; mas Demyx anticipando el movimiento del peliplateado hizo aparecer varias torres de agua alrededor del muchacho.

-No te dejare que vayas a ayudar a tu amigo. – Dijo Demyx mientras empezaba a tocar con una mayor rapidez su guitarra – ¡Baila Agua, Baila!!!

Al decir esto, las torres de agua que, en un principio tenían rodeado a Riku empezaron girar a su alrededor y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estas se habían convertido en una esfera en la cual tenían encerrado a Riku quien era incapaz de moverse.

-Ahora solo puedes ver como tu amigo sufre la perdida de algo que el aprecia mucho.

Riku no entendía lo que se refería Demyx hasta que, con mucho trabajo, logro ver que una de las Larxene tenía bien sujeta a Kairi. Sora quien ya se había percatado de esto trataba de ponerse de pie, más las heridas que le habían provocado las explosiones le dificultaban hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasa Sora? Tu novia ha venido a despedirse de ti y tú ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pie – dijo Larxene mientras sujetaba fuertemente a la chica, la cual no paraba de retorcerse de un lado a otro intentando escapar.

-Aun no estoy acabado – grito Sora sin apartar la mirada de Kairi.

-Oh no, no, no, no, no, tu no serás quien se vaya... será ella – en es preciso momento y con una gran velocidad Larxane clavo uno de sus cuchillos justo en la parte izquierda del pecho de Kairi.

-¡KAIRI!!!! – Sora logró ponerse de pie, justo a tiempo para poder atrapar el cuerpo de su amada justo antes de que este cayera al suelo. Tras esto volvió la mirada hacía Larxene quien tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro – me las pagaras... me las pagaras muy caro...

Avance: La ira de Sora hacía Larxene es descomunal. ¿Qué hará Sora para vengar la muerte de su amada¿Qué pasara con Riku a caso podrá escapar y vencer a Demyx¿Para que quieren "la llave del destino"? Todas estas respuestas en el próximo capitulo: Capitulo 3: Ira, la verdadera "Antiforma"

Nota del escritor: no saben como odio a Larxene...

Sora: ya somos dos... ya somos dos...


	4. Capitulo 3: Ira

**Kingdom Hearts:**

**El corazón de la oscuridad**

**Capitulo 3. Ira, la verdadera antiforma. **

-Esto... es mi culpa, si hubiera acabado con ella... esto nunca hubiera pasado

Todo había pasado tan rápido pero, para Sora esa escena se seguía repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente. Kairi había vuelto a la playa aun cuando Sora le había dicho que se alejara lo más posible y al hacerlo, ella le dio la oportunidad a Larxene de atraparla y propiciarle un golpe mortal. Pero no era la culpa de Kairi haber vuelto, ella estaba preocupada por Sora... sus acciones fueron decididas por su corazón y no por la razón.

-¿Que es lo que te pasa pequeño Sora? No me digas que estas triste por perder a tu pequeña amiguita. Estoy segura que ella querría verte en este momento sonriendo y no con una esa cara larga.

-¡Cállate! Tú ni siquiera eres digna de hablar de ella de esa manera. – Sora, quien hasta esos momentos estaba arrodillado al lado del cuerpo de su amada recogió su Keyblade y con un rápido movimiento se abalanzo contra la rubia; quien al verlo venir pego un brinco hacía atrás.

-¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, niño llorón?

-Aun no has visto nada, bruja – Sora tomo fuertemente su keyblade y, con un rápido movimiento como el de antes, lo arrojó hacía la rubia.

-Así que, esta sensación es el odio... – dijo la rubia mientras se ponía de pie tras haber recibido de lleno el golpe de Sora – Jejeje, pero en tu afán de golpearme te has quedado sin tu juguetito – dijo mientras recogía el Keyblade de la carbonizada arena donde habían caído momentos antes sus ataques – ahora que no lo tienes podemos acabarte de una vez por todas.

En ese instante, justo detrás de Sora; la Larxene falsa se preparaba para lanzarle un gran número de kunais, los cuales parecían tener como blanco el corazón del joven.

-¡Muérete de una vez! – gritó Larxene al ver como los cuchillos eran lanzados por su contraparte.

Sora, quien ya se esperaba una jugada traicionera como esa por parte de la rubia, llamó a su Keyblade, el cual desapareció de las manos de la muchacha para aparecer nuevamente en manos de su propietario. Al tomarlo, Sora arremetió un fuerte golpe a los kunais, al hacerlo, varios de estos salieron disparados de vuelta hacia su dueña clavándose en su pecho.

-El mismo truco no funciona dos veces – susurró Sora al ver como la figura de la muchacha se desvanecía en el aire, dejando en su lugar solo un puñado de arena.

-Relámpagos de caza...

Sora no podía creer lo que había oído, mas fue enorme su sorpresa al ver que, justo a unos cuantos centímetros de sus pies se hallaban clavados en al arena un par de kunais. Pero era demasiado tarde, los kunais ya habían sido alcanzados por los haces de luz. La explosión provocada por los kunais fue aun más grande que las veces anteriores.

Riku, quien ya se había liberado del ataque de Demyx usando un poco de energía oscura; solo pudo observar como su amigo era arrojado varios metros hacía atrás a causa de la explosión sin poder hacer nada.

-¡SORA! – gritó Riku mientras partía en dos a uno de los clones de agua de Demyx con los que estaba luchando. Poco a poco el peliplateado se abría paso a través de los clones que, uno tras otro eran eliminados por el oscuro Keyblade. Pero, no fue hasta que Riku estaba por llegar al cuerpo inmóvil de Sora que, Demyx, hizo su jugada.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que interfieras con nuestros planes, no ahora que por fin hemos podido vencerle – dijo Demyx mientras levantaba un enorme muro de agua alrededor del cuerpo de Sora.

-Después de mucho tiempo por fin hemos podido vengarnos del elegido del Keyblade. No sabes cuanta fue mi humillación, mi vergüenza cuando éste pelos de punta acabo conmigo en el castillo Oblivion pero ahora es diferente, esta vez el será quien desaparezca.

En ese momento, Larxene apareció justo frente a Riku y de la misma forma que lo hizo con Sora desató una enorme cadena de golpes sobre el muchacho.

-¡Oye detente en este momento! – Grito el guitarrista al ver que la rubia estaba apunto de lanzarle un par de kunais al peliplateado – recuerda nuestro convenio, tu te encargarías del maestro del Keyblade mientras que yo me ocuparía del pelos plateados.

A Larxene no le gusto mucho lo que acababa de decir Demyx, en parte porque ella sabía que el tenía razón y en parte porque no quería que nadie arruinase su diversión.

-Está bien, está bien. Puedes encargarte del muchacho si lo prefieres, pero recuerda que debemos acabar con esto rápido – dijo echándole una mirada furtiva al muchacho que los acompañaba el cual no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que había aparecido.

- Soporta un poco más Sora, en cuanto acabe con esos sujetos ire a ayudarte...

------------------------------------------

-Parece que tenemos visitas – decía un joven de cabello oscuro y mirada seria mientras veía el horizonte desde uno de los balcones de un castillo olvidado. A su lado, sentada en el borde del barandal se encontraba una muchacha de cabello castaño corto, que al igual que él, miraba con profunda admiración aquellas nubes oscuras que se alzaban por encima del castillo.

-Acaso, el motivo de que estén aquí ¿será el mismo que el nuestro? ¿O tendrán alguna otra razón para estar en un lugar "olvidado" como este?

-Quizás deberíamos darles la bienvenida, o tú que piensas, ¿Knight?

La muchacha aparto sus ojos castaños del cielo por un momento y los dirigió hacia el muchacho. Él la miraba de la misma forma que lo había hecho siempre, con esa mirada sería y tranquila. De cierta manera, esa mirada la tranquilizaba pero, al mismo tiempo, la hacía recordad aquella parte que le faltaba, aquel complemento que por mucho tiempo había buscado. Tras unos cuantos segundos la muchacha bajó del borde del barandal y empezó a caminar hacía la puerta del balcón.

-Yo iré hacia el piso ultimo piso – dijo la muchacha antes de salir por la puerta hacía el interior del castillo.

-En ese caso, a mi me tocará ir al sótano – tras decir esto, el muchacho desapareció.

En ese momento, en una de las habitaciones de aquel castillo un muchacho se encontraba tirado en el piso. Poco a poco, viejos recuerdos empezaron a cruzar por su mente, haciéndole recordar todo lo que había perdido.

Tú crees que encontraremos otros mundos...

Por favor, despierta, vamos despierta...

Este es mi amuleto de la buena suerte...

Sora, nunca cambies...

Te pido, que me lleves con ella...

Siempre estaremos juntos, ¿verdad Sora?...

Hemos regresado...

...esto no es un sueño...

...Kairi...

Cada parpadeo que daba el muchacho hacía que uno de estos recuerdos apareciera, cada recuerdo desataba una fuerte emoción de tristeza y melancolía, y cada segundo, desataba una terrible sed de venganza hacía quien le había ocasionado este daño.

-Así que tu eres uno de nuestros visitantes, tu debes ser el maestro del Keyblade, Sora...

Sora se levanto de un brinco al notar que ya no estaba solo en aquella enorme y blanca habitación. Al verla Sora se llevo una terrible impresión, la muchacha llevaba la misma túnica oscura que todos los miembros de la organización XIII utilizaban, salvo que, la de la muchacha traía incrustada la palabra "Knight" en uno de los costados de la chaqueta.

-¿Quién eres tu?

-No tengo un nombre especifico, al menos no uno que pueda recordar pero, puedes llamarme Knight.

-Tu ropa, es exactamente igual a la de...

-... la organización XIII, si, lo se. Algo que compartimos muchos de "nosotros" es mantener nuestra identidad en secreto. Aunque suena ridículo que alguien que no debería de existir deba esconder su identidad, no lo ¿crees?

Sora no sabía que decir. Por un lado había conocido un gran número de Nobodys cuyas intenciones habían puesto en peligro un gran número de personas y de reinos pero, por el otro esa muchacha era diferente, ella no parecía buscar un corazón, o al menos no parecía que lo fuera a buscar de la misma manera que lo habían hecho los miembros de la organización XIII.

-Por cierto, me puedes decir, ¿como es que has llegado al Castillo Oblivion? Porque tengo entendido que este lugar solo aparece para aquellos que buscan algo con desesperación – pregunto la muchacha al ver que Sora veía detenidamente varias partes de al habitación – aunque, es mas extraño que hayas llegado hasta el ultimo piso sin siquiera entrar por la puerta principal.

Sora no tardo en reaccionar ante las palabras "Castillo" y "Oblivion". En ese momento comprendió que se encontraba en el lugar que, momentos antes Larxene había mencionado; el lugar donde supuestamente el había tenido el primer enfrentamiento con la rubia.

-No lo se, un momento estaba tirado mal herido en la arena y, al siguiente me encontraba acostado en el piso de esta habitación y sin ningún rasguño o herida evidente – dijo mientras revisaba sus brazos y piernas buscando algún rastro de la pelea que había tenido hace unos momentos con la rubia pero, al parecer estos habían desaparecido como si todo lo que había pasado se hubiese tratado de un simple mal sueño.

En ese segundo, casi como un susurro, una voz empezó a llamar al joven desde el fondo de la habitación. Al voltear, Sora noto tres enormes "capullos" de cristal, en los cuales se encontraban lo que parecían fragmentos de algunos recuerdos, los mismos con los que había estado soñando antes de que apareciera la misteriosa muchacha.

-Esas son las "cadenas de cristal". – Dijo la muchacha al ver que Sora no apartaba la mirada de ellas – Generalmente sirven para "atrapar" los recuerdos de las personas que entran a este castillo y con ellas se pueden modificar los recuerdos de la persona, hacerlo olvidar o recordar cosas que no pasaron nunca. Pero no entiendo como es que tus recuerdos aparecieron ahí, ya que para que algo así pase es necesario que la persona suba hasta este piso pero, en tu caso...

-...es diferente, ¿verdad? Yo no llegue a este lugar de una manera normal – dijo mientras se acercaba a uno de los enormes capullos que se encontraban frente a el y, poco a poco pasaba su mano por el frió cristal.

En ese instante, dentro del enorme capullo que Sora estaba tocando se empezó a formar una figura humana; casi como si alguien la estuviese pintando en una hija de papel. Al ver con más claridad la figura que se estaba terminando de formar dentro del capullo, el joven noto que se trataba de nada mas ni nada menos que Kairi y, alrededor de ella flotaban en pequeñas esferas todos los recuerdos de él y la muchacha.

-¿Qué significa esto? Ella esta muerta... esta muerta y fue culpa mía, de haber podido acabar con Larxene a tiempo ella se hubiera salvado – Sora empezó a derramar lagrimas, mas ni el mismo sabía si eran lagrimas de tristeza ante su perdida o de rabia ante lo que había hecho Larxene momentos atrás.

-Quizás esto es lo que te ha traído hasta aquí. Es probable que aquel sentimiento tan fuerte y puro que sentías por ella los ha traído a ustedes a este lugar. Esto es solo una suposición, ya que nadie sabe de lo que son capaces los corazones.

Sora, quien había caído arrodillado frente al capullo en donde se encontraba la imagen de Kairi se empezó poco a poco a levantar y a limpiar de su rostro las lágrimas que aun tenia en las mejillas.

-¿"Ustedes"? ¿Quieres decir que aparte de mí ha legado otra persona al castillo?

-No, solo tú has llegado...

-Entonces quien es la otra...

En ese momento, justo en el capullo de cristal que estaba al lado del de la pelirroja; se empezó a dibujar otra figura. Exactamente como la vez anterior, la figura empezó a tomar forma ante los ojos de Sora y de Knight. Al verla. Sora se llevo una enorme sorpresa al ver que, la muchacha que había aparecido en el capullo se parecía enormemente a Kairi, salvo, por el color de su cabello el cual era rubio.

-Ya no ha de tardar, pronto ustedes se volverán a encontrar...

Sora no entendía nada de lo que Knight estaba diciendo pero, si "el" llegaría en poco tiempo pronto entendería todo lo que estuviese pasando y quizás podría buscar una solución.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que por fin alguien abrió la puerta de aquel cuarto. Sora quien, era el que estaba mas retirado de la puerta en ese momento se hecho a correr al escuchar el sonido del cerrojo abriéndose.

El primero en entrar fue un joven de cabello oscuro y cortó, el cual tenía un tanto despeinado. Su túnica era muy parecida a la que llevaba Knight, salvo que la del muchacho llevaba tres broches en la parte del pecho y que el nombre que llevaba incrustado en la parte derecha de la túnica era "Bishop". El segundo, era un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, el cual Sora reconoció al instante. Era el mismo muchacho con el que se había enfrentado hace tiempo antes de llegar al castillo de la organización XIII. En aquel entonces, ese muchacho usaba la misma vestimenta que el resto de los miembros de la organización pero esta vez era diferente, en lugar de la túnica llevaba una chaqueta de color blanco con negro y, bajo esta llevaba otra de color negro; sus pantalones eran de color café claro.

-Ya era hora de que llegaran – dijo la muchacha mientras se acercaba a su compañero – tu sabes que es de mala educación hacer esperar a una dama, además, me parece que ya he averiguado porque están aquí nuestras visitas.

-Si, yo también me he percatado de la razón de camino aquí. Y por lo que veo en los capullos parece que mi suposición estaba en lo cierto.

-¿Tu que crees, que debamos hacer?

El joven hecho un vistazo a Sora, quien había vuelto su mirada otra vez a las figuras que se encontraban en los capullos. Luego, con más discreción hecho un vistazo al chico rubio; el cual estaba acercándose a los capullos, pero, a diferencia de Sora que veía el capullo donde se encontraba la pelirroja; él se enfocaba en el de la chica rubia.

-Me parece que por el momento ya hemos hecho suficiente, creo que lo mejor será retirarnos por el momento.

Al cabo de esto, tanto en joven como la muchacha desaparecieron, dejando a ambos muchachos solos en aquella habitación.

-Se han ido, lo has notado, ¿verdad? – pregunto el joven rubio a Sora, quien seguía viendo el capullo que tenía frente a el.

-Si, al parecer hasta aquí nos pueden ayudar...Roxas.

El muchacho rubio dejo de ver el capullo donde se encontraba la chica Rubia y se acerco un poco hacía donde se encontraba Sora. En su rostro se notaba una gran sorpresa ante lo que acababa de oír pero, sobre todo se notaba una enorme desesperación de saber lo que estaba pasando.

-Vaya, con que al final de todo si sabias mi nombre. Es nuestra culpa, ¿verdad? Es nuestra culpa que ellas terminaran así. Y lo que no puedo perdonarme es que, ellas nos salvaron una vez de la oscuridad... pero nosotros no pudimos hacer lo mismo... no fuimos tan fuertes.

En ese instante Sora recordó lo que había pasado hace algunos años cuando el fue salvado de la oscuridad gracias a al intervención de Kairi. Quien diría que alguien tendría el poder de traer de vuelta el brillo del corazón de alguien quien había sido tragado por la oscuridad tras haberse convertido en un Heartless.

Hubo un profundo silencio en la habitación en el cual ambos muchachos intercambiaron miradas de duda y desesperanza. Ambos sabían exactamente lo que sentía el otro, aquel sentimiento que nublaba el alma, aquel sentimiento que buscaba dañar a la persona que los había lastimado tanto, aquel sentimiento que muchos al que muchos humanos caen cuando alguien les quita algo querido...

Deja aun lado la luz y cierra tus ojos...

Olvida por un segundo tu corazón y busca su poder...

Ese poder que la luz no alcanza...

Más sale a brote cuando la luz se apaga.

Deja la realidad y apaga tus sentidos...

Que solo así lograras tu cometido...

Mas nunca dejes que...

Su corazón vea en lo que te has convertido.

----------------------------------------

Mientras tanto. Las cosas no iban muy bien para Riku. La batalla contra Demyx se había hecho más difícil gracias al hecho de que el guitarrista había empezado a utilizar la misma agua del océano para crear más clones y tener continuamente rodeado al peliplateado.

-Creo que es una desventaja para ti pelear en una isla, en especial cuando tu oponente es alguien que controla el agua a su voluntad, ¿no lo crees? En fin, creo que dejare que mis clones se diviertan un poco más contigo...

-_Maldición, si esto sigue así no podré ayudar a Sora... –_pensó Riku mientras se defendía de unos cuantos clones que lo atacaban por un costado, dando rápidos movimientos utilizando sus guitarras como si fuesen garrotes.

De repente, una enorme ráfaga de agua proveniente de la pared que había formado momentos antes el guitarrista golpeo por la espalda a Riku derribándolo, lo cual aprovecharon los clones para apartarle de su Keyblade y dejarlo inmovilizado en el piso.

-Ya es hora de que acabes con el, recuerda que tenemos trabajo que hacer – dijo Larxene quien ya estaba cansada de esperar a que Demyx terminara de una vez por todas con la condenada pelea.

-Si, si... ya terminare con esto de una vez ya que lo pides tan amablemente – dijo en tono sarcástico mientras se dirigía al peliplateado – Bueno, ha sido entretenido pero me temo que debemos terminar con esto, así que...

-Perdóname Sora... tal parece que esta vez no podré ayudarte... te he fallado...

Demyx estaba apunto de acertar el tiro de gracia cuando, de repente, un fuerte estruendo proveniente del muro de agua que tenía rodeado el cuerpo de Sora llamó la atención de todos.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Se pregunto Larxene quien era la mas cercana al muro en ese momento – ha sonado como si alguien hubiera...

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera haber hecho algo, una fuerte ráfaga de viento despedazo el enorme muro de agua tal como si este hubiese estado hecho de fino polvo. Al caer el muro, todos pudieron ver la silueta de un muchacho que difícilmente trataba de ponerse de pie pero, lo que mas le extrañaba a los espectadores de dicho acto era que, el muchacho pareciese estar cubierto por unas enormes llamas de color negro oscuro en las cuales resaltaban un par de ojos enrojecidos de ira.

-¿Ese es acaso Sora? – se pregunto Riku al ver como su compañero empezaba a salir poco a poco de lo que alguna vez fue el muro de agua – Pero, ¿Qué demonios es lo que trae en su espalda? Esos son acaso... ¿Keyblades?

Todos miraron sorprendidos la figura de Sora al salir por completo de su prisión. Su cuerpo había adquirido todas las características que presentaba cuando el joven había alcanzado la Anti-forma, pero a diferencia de las otras veces, sus ojos no se habían tornado de color amarillo brillante sino, que se habían teñido de un rojo brillante comparado únicamente con un par de llamas al rojo vivo. Y si esto fuera poco, en su espalda habían aparecido cuatro Keyblades formando lo que parecían un par de alas.

-Esto es malo... ha alcanzado la verdadera Anti-forma...

-------------------------------------

-¿Tu crees que haya sido bueno brindarles semejante poder? Después de todo, ellos son los elegidos por el Keyblade quien sabe como reaccionaran ante semejante poder.

-Será su responsabilidad ahora, además nosotros solo se los mostramos, fue decisión suya tomarlo –dijo un muchacho de pelo corto oscuro mientras veía nuevamente el horizonte desde el mismo balcón de aquel castillo.

-¿Puedes sentirlo? Aun cuando estamos en otro mundo...el poder oscuro que hemos desatado en él es palpable aun hasta aquí... solo un verdadero maestro del Keyblade podría soportarlo... o al menos eso creo – decía una joven de cabello castaño mientras se sentaba con mucho cuidado en la orilla del barandal de aquel balcón.

-Esto demostrara que tan fuerte son sus "corazones"

-Si... sus corazones, me pregunto, que se sentirá tener un corazón como esos – dijo la muchacha con un tono de voz de tristeza, como el de alguien cuando le pide un deseo a una estrella.

-Lo siento, no debí decir eso, se que es difícil para ti que, aun siendo "nadie" no sepas de donde es que provienes.

-No, no es eso lo que me perturba del todo. Hay tanto que quiero saber, como el hecho de que nosotros nacimos juntos...

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado... nosotros aparecimos en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo... como si estuviese escrito que lo primero que viera fueras tu y viceversa.

-Así, es pero, lo que mas quiero saber es por que tu si puedes "recordar" tu nombre. Mientras que yo no tengo un nombre propio.

-No lo se, pero no es de gran alivio recordar a alguien como "yo", aunque resulta imposible olvidarlo ya que soy una imagen perfecta de el.

-Me pregunto, ¿Qué habrá hecho tan fuertes a sus corazones como para crearnos?

-No lo se, pero lo buscaremos juntos, llegamos juntos a este mundo y seguiremos juntos buscando respuestas... así es como esta escrita nuestra historia...

-...Lein.

En ese instante, la muchacha de pelo castaño se inclino un poco y beso la mejilla del joven el cual al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho la muchacha se sonrojo un poco y aparto al mirada hacía el enorme vació del castillo; pensando si alguna vez volvería a encontrar un momento de paz como ese.

Avance: ¿Por qué es tan importante detener a Sora? ¿Acaso el acompañante de Demyx y Larxene podrá detener a Sora ahora que ha alcanzado la Anti-forma perfecta? ¿Quiénes son en realidad Bishop y Knight y que estaban haciendo en aquel castillo? Todo esto en el próximo capitulo: Capitulo 4: Excalibur...


	5. Capitulo 4: Excalibur

**Kingdom Hearts:**

**El corazón de la oscuridad**

**Capitulo 4. Excalibur.**

Ninguno de los presentes estaba preparado para recibir la fría y cruel mirada con la que Sora fulminaba a cada uno de ellos. Incluso Riku, que por más de un año había caminado por la más oscura oscuridad no podía creer en lo que se había convertido su amigo.

En un instante, lo que hubiera parecido la victoria de Larxene y Demyx sobre los maestros del keyblade desapareció y, en su lugar apareció un profundo sentimiento de miedo y inquietud, el cual parecía alimentar las ganas de Sora por conseguir su añorada venganza.

-Sora, ¿te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Riku mientras buscaba la forma de ponerse de pie tras haberse liberado del ataque del guitarrista - ¿Qué es esto en lo que te has convertido? ¿Acaso es una nueva forma?

Pero no hubo respuesta de parte de Sora ante las preguntas del peliplateado. El muchacho simplemente pasó al lado de Riku mientras se acercaba cautelosamente hacía Larxene; quien al ver esto tomó un par de sus kunais y los coloco entre los dedos de su temblorosa mano.

-Esto acabara muy pronto...

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Pregunto el guitarrista al escuchar el comentario del encapuchado.

-Quiero decir que pronto ustedes... morirán – tras decir esto Lein dejo de cruzar los brazos y con un chasquido de sus dedos desapareció en el aire, dejando atrás solo unas cantas nubes oscuras.

Tras esto un fuerte estruendo se escuchó justo a espaldas de Demyx. Este, al voltearse para ver lo que había pasado noto que Larxene había lanzado sus kunais en dirección a Sora y, como lo había hecho antes los había detonado unos segundos antes de que tocaran al muchacho.

-Parece que todo ese escándalo fue por nada – dijo triunfante la rubia mientras se acomodaba un poco el cabello – pero, eso era de esperarse, después de todo nuestro enemigo siempre fue un pequeño niño llorón.

En ese momento una figura oscura salio disparada de lo profundo del humo provocado por el ataque. Al verla, la muchacha tomó sus kunais y con una rapidez sorprendente los arrojó hacia aquella sombra.

-Relámpagos de caza

Nuevamente los kunais se convirtieron en poderosas bombas al ser tocados por los haces de luz pero, aun así estos no habían logrado golpear a aquel ser que se movía velozmente a través de las nubes de polvo que habían provocado las explosiones.

_-Maldición, en que demonios se ha convertido este niño. Acaso este es el verdadero poder del maestro del keyblade... ¿este es el poder del que tanto nos habló Lein antes de empezar la pelea? –_Pensaba Larxene mientras se llevaba a sus manos un par más de _kunais – esto de seguro complicara mucho mas la misión... y yo que pensaba que esto seria muy fácil, si esto sigue así tendré que usar mi técnica más poderosa._

Con forme el humo se iba dispersando la tensión aumentaba, no solo entre la rubia y Sora, sino también en los espectadores; pues tanto Riku como Demyx sabían que un movimiento en falso podría acabar con cualquiera de los contendientes.

-Bien, aquí vamos...

Larxene estaba apunto de lanzar los kunais al único lugar donde el polvo aun no desaparecía por completo cuando, de repente dos enormes objetos giratorios salieron de aquella pequeña nube de humo. Al verlos, la rubia trato de esquivarlos mas su intento fue en vano.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Pregunto la chica mientras trataba de ponerse en pie tras haber recibido aquel golpe – Acaso esos son... ¿Keyblades?-la muchacha vio sorprendida como, justo a su lado se encontraban clavados en al arena un par de keyblades, los cuales momentos antes lo habían golpeado tan fuertemente – es imposible... para que haya logrado golpearme con esa fuerza y velocidad Sora debió de aumentar por lo menos 3 veces su poder...no cabe duda, este es el poder del que estaba hablando Lein.

-¡Larxene, cuidado!

La chica levanto la mirada al escuchar el oportuno aviso de su compañero, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sora ya se encontraba a menos de medio metro de ella y, sujetando fuertemente en cada una de sus manos llevaba uno de los keyblade que, hasta hace unos momentos se encontraban suspendidos sobre su espada.

-¡Esta será mi venganza! Ahora sentirás en carne propia el mismo dolor que yo sentí cuando le arrebataste la vida a la persona que mas quería y amaba en mi vida. Este será tu castigo por asesinar a Kairi – Sora empezó a golpear repetidamente a la muchacha; la cual poco a poco empezaba a perder el conocimiento- este será mi ultimo golpe prepárate – Sora tomó con fuerza ambos keyblades y, con un ultimo golpe arrojó a la chica varios metros hacía atrás.

Demyx, quien hasta ese momento se había dedicado a ser un simple espectador de aquella carnicería, se acerco a ver el estado de su compañera. Al llegar con ella y verla; un terrible miedo se apodero de su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo es posible que pasara esto? – Dijo al ver que en el cuerpo de su compañero habían aparecido unas enormes fisuras de las cuales brotaba un líquido azul viscoso -¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Demyx, no te preocupes por estupideces y hazte a un lado. De ninguna manera dejare que este sea el final... aun no he cumplido con el propósito que decidimos aceptar este corazón y de ninguna manera me iré de este mundo sin haber cumplido con mi palabra.

-Ese es un propósito estupido, deberíamos escapar ahora que tenemos lo que siempre hemos querido, después de todo eso es lo que pienso que hubiera hecho Xemnas.

-Tonto, nuestro líder nunca huiría de nada. Además, aun que lo hiciera Lein lo perseguiría y acabaría con el justo como lo hizo antes.

-Parece que el último golpe que te di no fue suficiente. En fin, los destruiré a ambos usando todo el poder que el "_corazón de la oscuridad_" me ha concedido - en ese momento, los keyblades que el muchacho traía suspendidos en su espalda empezaron a rodearlo y, uno por uno se fueron acomodando justo al lado de su dueño.

-No eres el único que tiene una técnica final, niño – grito Larxene al mismo tiempo que juntaba toda la fuerza que le quedaba para ponerse de pie - prepárate para recibir mi ataque...

Tras decir esto la muchacha se hecho a correr justo hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba Sora; cargando en cada una de sus manos cuatro kunais, a diferencia de los kunais que usualmente usaba estos eran mas grandes y de un color azul eléctrico con unas pequeñas franjas amarillas.

-¡Jauría de lobos, ataque de los relámpagos asesinos! – gritó la muchacha al momento que arrojaba cada uno de los kunais que llevaba en las manos. Casi inmediatamente que Larxene arrojara los cuchillos, estos se convirtieron en unos enormes relámpagos con al forma de un lobo, los cuales se dirigieron velozmente hacia Sora – esto aun no acaba, ¡aun falta el ultimo relámpago! – en ese instante, la figura de la muchacha se esfumo y en su lugar apareció un enorme lobo semejante a los que habían aparecido de los kunais, la única diferencia era que este era por lo menos el doble de grande que los otros.

-Por favor, ¿a eso llamas un ataque final? No me hagas reír, eso no acabaría conmigo ahora que poseo este poder... permíteme demostrarte de lo que soy capaz ahora – dijo Sora al ver como los relámpagos se acercaban rápidamente a el – este es el golpe que te mandara de una vez al infierno... ¡Palpitar Oscuro! – En ese instante, de la punta de cada uno de los keyblades se empezó a formar un pequeño círculo de color morado, el cual con forme se acercaba el enemigo se hacía mas grande.

-Es tu fin, Sora...

-No lo creo, ¡Palpitar oscuro!

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento levanto toda la arena de la playa al momento en que ambos ataques chocaron el uno con el otro. Y, casi al mismo tiempo de que ocurría esto, una enorme cortina oscura envolvió el área atrapando tanto al maestro del Keyblade como a la rubia.

-_¿Qué demonios esta pasando? ¿Por qué ha aparecido esta cortina oscura? ¿Todo esto tendrá que ver con la carta del rey? –_ Todo esto se preguntaba Riku mientras observaba impotente aquella oscuridad que rodeaba a su amigo – _Sora... _

Poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que se calmaba el viento también desaparecía aquella oscuridad que había aparecido en el lugar del impacto de los ataques; hasta el punto en el que solo la figura del muchacho era apreciable.

-Parece que mi ataque no solo acabo con esa molesta de Larxene, sino que también acabo con ese desafinado guitarrista, en fin... después de todo el iba a ser el siguiente en la lista jajajaja...

La risa de Sora era el único sonido que era apreciable en ese momento, incluso el oscuro y violento mar se había quedado en silencio ante la terrorífica escena que acababa de tener lugar.

-Te felicito Sora, ahora veo porque eres el mejor maestro del keyblade de esta época –dijo aplaudiendo un sujeto encapuchado al mismo tiempo que salía de un pequeño agujero oscuro que se había formado en el piso – pero, lo que me sorprende mas es que hayas podido despertar casi por completo aquella oscuridad que dormía desde hace mucho tiempo dentro de ti, felicidades...

-¿Quién eres tu? ¿Acaso eres cómplice de las dos basuras que acabo de eliminar? – Pregunto Sora al tiempo en que apuntaba al sujeto con uno de sus keyblades.

-Tranquilízate, yo solo soy un sirviente al servicio de su majestad, después de todo el fue quien me pidió personalmente que los trajera aquí –dijo el muchacho mientras se quitaba la capucha y mostraba su rostro.

Sora retrocedió un poco al ver el rostro del muchacho, ya que era el mismo sujeto con el que se había encontrado en el castillo Oblivion momentos antes. Pero, aun cuando esto le sorprendió, lo dejo de lado y se volvió a concentrar en lo que acababa de decir el sujeto.

-¿El rey? ¿El te ordeno que trajeras a estas personas aquí? – Pregunto Sora, quien empezaba a sujetar fuertemente uno de sus keyblades.

-Así es, el fue quien me mando a investigar que tan grande era la amenaza de los maestros del keyblade; y a decir verdad estoy muy decepcionado, pensé que ustedes dos serían mas fuertes. Pero eso ya no importa, lo que importa es que no serán un gran obstáculo para nosotros.

-¡Maldito!

Sora tomó fuertemente su keyblade y con un rápido movimiento se abalanzo contra el muchacho, pero todo era inútil, el misterioso joven podía esquivar cada golpe que Sora le lanzase.

-Peleando a ese nivel jamás lograras vencerme – dijo el muchacho mientras retrocedía una considerable distancia para evadir los ataque de Sora.

-¡Cállate!, Remolino.

Tras decir esto, los cuatro keyblades que se encontraban en la espalda de Sora salieron disparados hacía el misterioso sujeto. Al llegar a donde él estaba, los cuatro sables empezaron a rodearlo girando a una velocidad sorprendente, haciéndole imposible el escape.

-¿Que te parece eso? ¿Aun te parece que no representamos una gran amenaza? – pregunto Sora mientras se acercaba poco a poco a la prisión donde se encontraba el muchacho.

-Reconozco que tienes buenos movimientos, pero aun no son lo suficientemente efectivos para detenerme permanentemente. Permíteme mostrarte de lo que hablo.

Sora miro sorprendido como el misterioso sujeto se las arreglaba para levantar su brazo izquierdo y lo apuntaba hacía al cielo. En ese momento, un enorme haz de luz cayó sobre el muchacho; haciendo que Sora cubriera sus ojos ante la cegadora luz. Cuando sora pudo abrir los ojos se llevo una terrible sorpresa al ver que sus cuatro keyblades se encontraban clavados en la arena.

-¿Cómo ha pasado esto? – preguntó Sora sin poder creer lo que veía.

-Este es mi poder y el de mi keyblade – contestó el muchacho, quien había aparecido unos cuantos metros detrás de Sora.

-Tú... ¿Tú eres un maestro del keyblade? ¿Pero como? Que yo supiera no existían más maestros aparte de mí y Riku – dijo Sora muy sorprendido.

-Hay tantos maestros del keyblade como keyblades en el mundo. Creer que son solo pocos los que cuentan con su poder significa que no tienes un conocimiento profundo sobre todo lo que implica ser un maestro del keyblade. Pero, vayamos al grano de una vez, he venido por la "llave del destino" y espero que me la entregues por las buenas.

Sora se quedo mudo ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Aun con todo el poder oscuro que él había liberado no podría vencer al misterioso sujeto y menos ahora que el parecía saber todos los secretos escondidos en el keyblade; secretos que Sora había ignorado por mucho tiempo.

-Parece que tendrá que ser por las malas. – dijo el muchacho mientras pasaba su sable de su mano izquierda a la derecha – Sabes Sora, en este mundo existen tres clases de keyblades; los que son forjados bajo el resplandor del corazón de la luz, como la mayoría de los que has usado; los que son forjados bajo la sombra del corazón de la oscuridad, como los que usa tu amigo peliplateado y, por ultimo pero no menos importante los que son forjados junto con un corazón humano, estos son llamados Heartblades y son mucho más fuertes que los dos primeros ya que se sincronizan perfectamente con su portador.

-Un... heartblade... – susurró al ver como el arma del muchacho empezaba a despedir un tenue resplandor de color violeta oscuro.

-En la antigüedad, la espada más poderosa y rara de todas era la legendaria Excalibur, cuenta la leyenda q el rey Arturo uso esta espada para acabar con cada uno de sus enemigos, pues decían que era invencible en combate. Si bien, Excalibur es la espada más poderosa... mi Heartblade... Breath of Dispair debe de pertenecer a la misma clase de armas legendarias.

En ese momento, lo que había empezado con un pequeño fulgor proveniente del Heartblade del muchacho se convirtió en una enorme esfera de luz resplandeciente, la cual explotaría en cualquier momento de no ser liberada a tiempo. Sora, quien se había percatado de esto llamó a sus keyblades e igual que la última vez los empezó a alinear a sus costados.

-Prepárate ha escuchar un lamento de dolor interminable... ¡Breath of Dispair!

-No, serás tu quien sea consumido por la profunda oscuridad... ¡Palpitar oscuro!

Nuevamente el impacto entre los dos ataques provocó una gran ráfaga de viento, pero esta fue mucho más fuerte que la anterior ya que desprendió con todo y raíces a algunas de las palmeras cercanas a la costa y, haciendo retroceder a las inmensas olas que se acercaban. Poco a poco, se empezó a levantar nuevamente aquella oscura cortina que había aparecido en el impacto anterior pero, con la única diferencia de que esta era por lo menos el doble de larga que la anterior.

Riku, quien hasta ese momento se había dedicado a ser un simple espectador de aquel malévolo espectáculo, tomó su keyblade y con toda al fuerza que le quedaba empezó a lanzar algunos disparos contra lo cortina, tratando de abrir una pequeña fisura, pero todo era inútil, o la cortina era lo bastante resistente como para soportar todos sus ataques o, sus ataques se habían perdido toda su fuerza debido a la anterior batalla que había sostenido con Demyx.

Poco a poco, la cortina se fue recorriendo y, justo como la vez anterior empezó a revelar un par de figuras borrosas, más no fue hasta que la cortina se desvaneció por completo cuando se revelo por completo la espeluznante escena. En ella se veía a Sora recibiendo directamente una estocada proveniente del arma de su oponente, la cual lo había atravesado completamente.

-Eres fuerte, pero mientras desconozcas todos los secretos de tu arma jamás podrás derrotarme – dijo el muchacho mientras retiraba delicadamente su arma del pecho de Sora – fue un combate interesante, me gustaría poder enfrentarte nuevamente... claro, si sobrevives a esta herida.

Una vez que el muchacho retiro por completo su arma, la volvió a tomar con su mano izquierda y poco a poco se fue alejando del cuerpo del maestro del keyblade. Tras esto estiro su mano e hizo aparecer un pequeño agujero oscuro, similar al que había usado momentos después de que Sora se las había arreglado para acabar con la rubia.

-Es cierto, aun no te he dicho mi nombre... mi nombre es Lein... recuérdalo ya que espero q nos volvamos a ver... a su debido tiempo... por cierto, tu amiga no esta muerta, todo lo que le hemos hecho es llevarnos a su otra mitad ya que es de suma importancia para nuestros planes – dijo el muchacho mientras atravesaba aquel oscuro portal, dejando el cuerpo casi sin vida de Sora recostado en al arena.

Adelanto: Las heridas de Sora son graves, una misteriosa historia se revela para aquellos que buscan al verdad, ¿Qué hay detrás del misterioso Rey al cual obedece Lein? ¿Qué es exactamente un Heartblade? Todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo de Kingdom Hearts: El corazón de la oscuridad... Capitulo 5: Una historia del pasado.


End file.
